Kisses In The Dark
by Suseh
Summary: When the lights go out in school, Anzu finds herself being drawn into the arms of a phantom lover. Anzu x ?


**Author's Notes**: This story is meant to be a brief pause in changing of stories. I wanted to do a little something short and sweet before I begin to add the next one to this journal.   
  
Please note that I have not seen all of _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ nor have I gotten ahold of all the mangas. The ones I do have are up to Volume four. I haven't had the time nor the energy to hunt down the Shounen Jump magazine. I usually do see it when I have no money. --;; It seems to be the story of my life lately.  
  
Also know that **Pro Anzu/Tea Gardner**. If you have come to flame her, then please leave now. I will not tolerate such crap from people. I do not care if you think she preaches friendship too much. Stop watching the dub dammit!   
  
**Anime/Manga**: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
**Pairings**: Anzu Mazaki x ??  
  
**Rating**: PG for language.  
  
**Dedication**: To the members of the lj community straight_ygo. Also a huge thanks to Chibi-Kari (id #28091) whom gave a small push for this story to be added to ff.net.  
  
**Disclaimer**: See user info people  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Kisses In The Dark  
by Utena-chan**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The moment Mazaki Anzu stepped out of her first period Math class she should have known that the day was not going to be great. She had not met the morning as she should have. In fact, her alarm had not gone off as it should have at seven and what was worse was that she had left her umbrella at the door as she hurried out of the house and down the beaten concrete path to school. She had not even eaten the breakfast her mom had slaved in the kitchen the entire morning for.   
  
What was even worse was the fact that there were now dark clouds hanging over the school with their never-ending threats to drop down their sorrows upon the lush green landscape of the campus. She knew even then she should throw up her arms and call the entire day nothing but a loss cause. She considered returning home and back to bed.   
  
Groaning inwardly, Anzu moved through the morning crowd that had filed into the narrow hallways. Each of them were determined to reach their lockers for extra books to carry with them to their next classes. There was really nothing left, she had long decided with forced optimism, that could make this day any worse. Well, that had been before the lights in the hallway flickered for the moment before going off entirely. Around her there were a few groans but there were others whom seemed to be glad to have the lights out. People were shoving each other around trying to find their companions. There would be no further classes, she suspected. Teachers didn't seem able to function so well in the dark. Then most of them didn't seem to function right at all. Who the hell would give out a test on a Friday anyways? Surely not someone in their right mind, that was for sure!  
  
"Anzu!" She heard someone shout up ahead but she could not see a damn thing in the darkened halls.  
  
"Yugi?" She called out hoping that she would reach her tri-colored hair friend.   
  
Pushing her way through the throng of crowd, she was desperate to reach her friends. She hated the darkness especially ever sense Battle City had occured. For the most part, she had practically lived within the shadows controlled by someone whom seemed determined to become pharaoh himself. For reasons, she added to herself, were too warped for understanding.   
  
Quickening her pace through the crowd, she continued searching the shadows for her friends. She was sure she heard them from around here. She was sure of it. She could even hear Jounouchi's stomach grumbling in the darkness. It was the only thing that was guiding her in the right direction. Opening her mouth to call for her friends again, she was cut short when somthing or rather someone grabbed her from her right and pulled her up against another warm body. Lips so soft and heavenly were against her own threatening to drown her in the tides from which it was beginning to create within her. She had never been kissed like this and she found herself wanting..._craving_ more of her unknown lover.  
  
However, it was not to be as she was reluctantly let go and pushed back into the crowd. Anzu blinked, unsure of what had just happened. Try as she might to see whom it had been, she couldn't. Only a fleeting shadow moved from the space. A shadow she didn't recognize.  
  
_'Dammit,'_ she swore inwardly touching her still tingling lips. Her very first kiss stolen during a blackout and by someone she probably didn't know. Anger replaced confusion in a span of seconds. She was going to find them, mark her words, and boy were they in for a lesson of torture they would never forget.   
  
That was if she could find them first. Certainly she couldn't go around kissing every guy in the school just to find her mystery man. It would not do and she could only imagine what others would think of her then. She had a clean reputation to maintain and doing such things would not keep it like that. Eventually, someone had to confess to such a crime but things didn't happen spontaneously. She would have to keep her ears and eyes open to everything--and _everyone_-- around her.  
  
Shaking herself out of her reverie, Anzu began walking again. Her steps had long since lost their quickening stride and had become more smaller even uncertain in their length. Her mind had once more drifted towards the kiss where her lips still tingled with the sensations of another. She knew it had not been Yugi. After all, he didn't feel for her the way she had once hoped. She loved him more than she had realized. Even more than she really loved the Spirit of the Puzzle. Sadly, she would never be able to tell him either. She couldn't risk their friendship. She didn't want that. They had been close...too close for that matter to elevate their relationship to the next step.  
  
_'Everything seems so hopeless,'_ she thought to herself with a soft sigh.   
  
So lost once more in her own thoughts, that she did not take notice of the shadow off to the side observing her with a smirk. Ever since that first kiss, he had craved more from her that he was now following her around...waiting for his next chance to grab her for another kiss. He had even kept a wary eye towards the others still off to the side hoping to spot their burnette friend, but in the dark like this they had not even notice her walk by. For him, it was even better opportunity. This was his chance once more away from those idiots. It was now or never....  
  
As her hand reached for the door, someone grabbed her again and drew her back away. This time she did struggle. However, the other was much stronger than her and fingers curled themselves around her wrist like steel. Lips were once more upon hers. So soft and warm that her struggles ceased once more and she melted against the other. She wanted to wrap her arms around their neck and keep this kiss going on forever.   
  
The kiss was reluctantly ended but she was still being held in an steel-like grip. Someone didn't seem so willing to let her go and she didn't want to be let go. However, this game of 'kiss and guess who' had been the most exciting thing in her life even if she would not truly admit it to herself.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked echoing the thought in her head.  
  
There was no answer and she had come expect this. Though she longed to believe it was someone else, she no longer held onto such hopes anymore. If things were to be like this, she wouldn't mind anymore. To have fantasies such as these play out were far too tempting to her now and she held onto those temptations as if they were the promengrantes that tempted Persephone and tied her to the Underworld.  
  
The iron grip that held her loosened and the figure was gone.Her entire body was shaking now and she wanted so much to wrap her arms around herself. Trembling hands rose to touch lightly her temple. She could feel a headache coming on. Thankfully, she was coming closer to the front doors of the hallway. From there, she would be out in the open and there would be no way this phantom kisser could get her out there.  
  
Reaching those doors, she stepped out into the bitter cold allowing invisible icy fingers to run themselves smoothly through the strands of chocolate brown. She considered retreating back inside the building but the desire to get away from her phantom lover was far more overpowering. Sapphire blue eyes swept over the lush filled landscape seeking an escape route worthy of being taken but there had been none in sight. All around her puddles of water and mud threatened to drench her entirely one way or another. She couldn't exactly go home looking dirty either. Her mother would die of a heart attack.  
  
Straightening her spine, she was walking again. Her briefcase tossed over her shoulder and held carelessly by a slender finger. Her head and eyes were now down casted and eyeing the cemented floor as she continued towards the History Wing. It had been a short distance between the two buildings and Anzu halted at the entrance, debatingly. What if he was waiting in there for her? It was a silly idea, of course. After all, _he_ would have had to whiz by her in some super sonic speed. But what if he had found another alternate route?   
  
_'Gah, Anzu, you're mind is overworked,'_ she scolded herself silently opening the door and entering the dark building.  
  
Once more, she was in the crowd. Most of the students in this building were standing around and talking in several groups either in the middle of the hallway or off to the side. So far none of them had proven to be her phantom kisser. Most importantly, she had not even been grabbed yet. This was much better for her. She felt safer here. She even considered hanging out in this very hallway. She would be hidden from any further liberties taken upon her person. She would be fre--  
  
That very thought was interrupted once more when arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Her body froze and would have stiffened if her body had not recognized that of her phantom kisser. In fact, her body trembled as it seemed to seek the further warmth of the other. A head pressed itself into her chocolate-colored hair and inhaled the scent of her rose shampoo.   
  
Anzu wanted to say something...to protest these kisses but her voice was stuck in the back of her throat. What was worse was the idea she wanted him to kiss her. She was enjoying every minute of this attention.  
  
_'No! No! No!'_, her mind cried out in sheer horror. _'You are not suppose to enjoy this!'_  
  
It was too late now. So enthralled was she that she was not even paying attention to the protests within her subconscious. Her body was slowly being turned around by the most skilled hands she had ever thought. Their very touch sent shivers to course through her body. She wanted to lose herself in these touches. Not even in her dreams could something like this ever be. Now her entire world was swimming and all her ideals were being pushed out the door with this torturous game of kiss and run.   
  
Lips softer than the clouds above crushed against hers, tasting and intent on making her want even more. Her entire body melted even further against her unknown lover and her arms snaked themselves around his neck. The briefcase was dropped from her hands.  
  
_'Like silk'_, she thought through the haze of desire.   
  
The lights were starting to flicker above them but the two were so lost in this kiss that they had been unaware of it. One flicker. Two. Three. Then they were on and the entire student body halted all movements to stand to watch the couple. It wasn't until closer inspection that they realized who they were. Mouths dropped and eyes widened in complete surprise. No one could believe what they seeing. Locked in a heated embrace were two of the most unlikely people. In fact, it was well known the two had never been the best of company together. Anzu, though known for her compassionate heart, had made it quite clear hell would have to freeze before she would ever be friends or even remotely interested in one Marik Ishtar.   
  
As the couple broke apart and Anzu's eyes slowly opened, she was surprised to find that it was Marik whom had been her kissing bandit. Rage was ebbing its way past the desire he had stirred deep within her and her sapphire-blue eyes narrowed. She felt herself humilated in front of the entire student body.  
  
Pushing him away, she pondered a thousand and one ways to make his life a living hell. She knew she couldn't do it here. Teachers would begin to step out of their classrooms to herd back students within, but she was going to make him pay for this one way or another!  
  
"How dare you, Istar-san," she hissed angrily forgetting that there were people all around them. In fact, she really no longer cared who heard them. She wanted the entire lot to know how much she despised this man! "How dare you use this power outage to take advantage of me!"  
  
"Oh I dare," came the husky reply that it sent Anzu's legs to tremble at their 'read-between-the-lines' meaning. "You should know eventually I was going to have you this way. Would you like me to tell them how you acted in my arms again? Oh I am quite sure the entire student body before us would enjoy hearing a detail account."  
  
Anzu was steaming now. A faint flush was blooming across her cheeks and she wanted nothing more than the floor to open up and swallow her. She even considered fleeing the scene of the crime but she knew it would only bring further whispers her way.  
  
"You do that and you won't live another day," she threatened clutching her hands into fists at her side. She wanted to punch his lights out right here and make him bleed for this but logic and reason were whispering in her ear...pleading with her not to cause trouble here in the school. She couldn't have a blemish on her record. Not when she wanted desperately to go to Jillard in New York.  
  
"My, my, my dear Anzu-chan, I didn't know you could be so violent! If I had known I would have brought with me the whips and chains you seem so fond of," he purred, enjoying the teasing tone in his voice as his lavender eyes raked up down her entire body.   
  
Anzu couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was making it seem that they were seeing each other away from the prying eyes and gossip hounds of the school. She was going to kill him. To hell with logic and reason at the moment. He deserved a beating, if anything. Maybe it would make him think twice before he dared accosting her in the dark.  
  
"Gah! I hate you!" She cried out stepping back away from him. If she could cry, she would have right then and there. She didn't care what they thought now. Marik had already done enough damage.  
  
  
She turned then ready to walk away from him and the entire student body that continued to watch this entire scene play out in amusement. Yet, even before she could, he reached for her once more and brought her back against him. Strands of platinum blond fell around his face in a curtain-like grace and Anzu made the mistake of looking up into those lavender-shaded eyes. She wanted to drown in those eyes now. She wanted to seek refuge within their pale depths far from reality. He was beautiful, she had to admit, far more than any man here in this school. Even Yugi and the mysterious Spirit couldn't quite compare to the beauty he possessed. Wild and untamed. _They_ had never made her heart thunder wildly in her chest as he had done.   
  
"But you are forgetting one thing," he whispered softly but loud enough for everyone else to hear within range, "that I love you."  
  
_He loved her. He loved her_. The words rang in her mind like a mantra. He had never said anything like this to another. She was sure of it. Even the girls in the crowd made a collective gasp at this. Most were completely envious of Anzu. They wanted to be in her place and be the one whom he said those words to.  
  
Anzu swallowed hard. She wanted desperately to challenge his words but the look in his eyes told her all she needed to know. He did _love_ her. There was no further doubt in this. Anzu's body relaxed again and she looked away, unable to find the words for the moment to speak. She was still afraid that all this was still a way to get back at Yugi and the Spirit. She didn't want to be part of some plot again. She wanted...what exactly did she want from this?  
  
"Anzu," her name rolled from his lips sending tiny shivers racing down her spine, "I know you believe I am out to use you again but I wouldn't do that. Not now or ever. I'm sorry I even did in the first place but I know this: I have loved you since I first laid eyes upon you as Namu."  
  
"Marik," she whispered turning back to gaze at him. There were no signs upon his face nor in his eyes of deceit. He speaking with all honestly from within himself. "Kiss me again."  
  
Wrapping her arms around his neck once more, Anzu pulled him back down for yet another taste of his lips. No longer did she care what the world around her thought. She was too happy to enjoy the warm embrace of another. Perhaps it was not exactly the way to start a brand new relationship but that thought was for another time...another place. She had all the time in the world to ponder it later. Right now, she was were she wanted to be even if it was in the arms of another....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**The End**


End file.
